Time Date
Plot People are walking out of the cinema, two of them are Jon and Kai. Jon: That was a good film, you like it? Kai: Yes, very much so. Suddenly a portal opens and drops out Exo-Skull and Subdora. Jon: Who are you two? Exo-Skull: I'm Exo-Skull Jon: Do you work for Eon? Kai: Whose Eon? Before Jon can answer, Kai gets picked up by something unseen. Jon rushes after Kai and kicks the thing carrying her. Kai flies in the air and Jon catches her, then puts her down. Jon: Who carried you? Subdora appears. Subdora: I a did. Jon: Do you work for Eon? Exo-Skull: We know him, that's all you're getting! Subdora goes towards Kai again but get diamond shards aimed at her. April and Jack, in Petrosapien form, appear. Exo-Skull and Subdora escape via the portal. Jack: Who were they? Jon: Exo-Skull and Subdora, but that's all we got. Paradox enters via portal using his watch. Paradox: Well hello there! I'm here to warn you about a camouflage alien like ChamAlien. Kai: Called Subdora and a Rhino thing called Exo-Skull. Paradox: Seems like its already happened. Jon: What do we need to know Paradox. When you appear there's always something bad happening. Paradox: Or about to happen. I get your point, let's go somewhere more private. Paradox activates his watch and everyone appears in Jon's house in the front room. Jon: My house? April: Our house. Jack: So what is it you want us to know. Paradox: They are after something which Kai has in her possession or knows where this thing is. Jon: That explains Subdora taking Kai, well trying to. Kai: What would I have or know that they would want? Paradox: They want something to help Maltruant in this Time War. Jack: Who is Maltruant? Paradox: A Chronosapien. April: A what? Jon: Clockwork. Paradox: Yes. He is getting an army together to fight every time line, though Gavin wants to attack this one. April: Gavin is working with Maltruant? Paradox: Yes. Gavin, Eon, Mystrix, Exo-Skull, Subdora, even Crujo and Kuphulu. Jon: So that means that teleport was Maltruant? Paradox: Not exactly. They were teleporting away from you, Gwen and Kevin and after escaping, they found Maltruant. Kai: And now they have joined forces. Jon: Kai, what have you got in your possession right now that you think they may want? Kai empties her pocket and places a map on the table. Paradox: I know this map, I made it. Kai: You did? Jack: Then surely getting there isn't a problem. Paradox: It isn't, though getting the artifact they are after before you will be. Jon's Ultimatrix flashes and Spencer, the policeman, appears as a hologram. Jon: What do you want Spencer? You can't have that Galvan tech back. Spencer (hologram): I need you down here now, a load of bank robbers are....well robbing the bank! The hologram disappears and coordinates appear. Jack: Me and April will go. You and Kai go after that artifact. You two were meant to be having a date today after all. Jon: Okay, but be careful. April and Jack leaves the house. Paradox: Date? Kai: Yes, Jon and I were on a date then Exo-Skull and Subdora attacked. Paradox: Then your date will have to be paused, we need to get the artifact. Jon: And by that you mean me and Kai. Paradox opens a portal and they walk into it. They come out on Planet Kigshima. Paradox: Here we are. Jon: Where are we? Paradox: Home Planet of Hidieye. Kai: The Kinectian's? Jon: Seems so. Where is the artifact we need? Paradox: In that castle. Paradox points then disappears. Jon and Kai walk over to the castle. A Plumber is standing there. He is a Segmentasapien. He is the same height as Bloxx. He has the Plumber badge on his chest on the left hand side. He doesn't have a Plumbers outfit since he can keep changing his body form. Segmentasapien: Halt! Stop there! Jon: Its okay Plumber, we are here on official business. Segmentasapien: And who are you? Magister Trill exits the castle. ''' Magister Trill: Magister Marron, what are you doing here? Segmentasapien: I'm sorry, I didn't know your a Magister. Jon: It's okay Plumber, I don't really have it on any file, don't like people knowing. Kai: Why not? Jon: Cause then I have to be a leader. I'm not good at that. Magister Trill: I'll repeat, why are you here? Segmentasapien: They said official business. Jon: Time business. If you've checked the reports on Eon and Gavin, then you will let us past. Magister Trill: You can go, but I will accompany you. Jon: Sorry, but the less involved you are, the lower the chances they will attack and maybe kill your team. '''Jon and Kai head into the castle. When inside Kai accidentally activates a trap. A stone object swings across into Jon smashing him into the wall. Kai: Jon! The stone object gets pushed away. Jon is now revealed to be Cannonbolt. Kai goes and hugs him. Cannonbolt: Hey you should know by now it is difficult to kill me. Kai: True, doesn't mean I can't worry. They continue walking down the hallway and come across a Kinectian. ''' Kinectian: Who are you? Cannonbolt: I'm Jon, I'm a Plumber. This is Kai. Kai: We have been sent here by Paradox. Kinectian: Paradox? So its time then. Cannonbolt: Time? Kinectian: Paradox knew this day would happen when one of Maltruant's crew would go after the Gniemsick. (pronounced: Kne-m-sick) Cannonbolt: A what? Kinectian: Allows the possessor to enter any dimension undetected. Kai: Explains why Exo-Skull and Subdora are after it for Maltruant. Kinectian: Go this way, it'll be faster. '''The Kinectian pushes a button and a door raises revealing a hallway. Kai and Cannonbolt go down it. After a while they end up in a room. Cannonbolt: This room doesn't seem to have it. Mystrix appears. Mystrix: I never thought that would be obvious. Kai: I guess you work for Maltruant. Mystrix fires a mana blast at Kai, Cannonbolt stands in front taking the hit. Cannonbolt: That was weak. Mystrix gets annoyed and fires a huge mana blast towards Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt hits the Ultimatrix symbol and become Terraspin. The mana blast hits Terraspin but has no effect. Terraspin then hits Mystrix and she hits the wall and becomes unconscious, but she falls on a button which opens the floor around Kai and she falls. Terraspin then dives after her, catches her then projects air towards the floor to land safely. Kai gets down. Kai: That's twice you've saved me in a temple. Terraspin: Yeah, though I need to warn the Plumbers that Maltruant's helpers are here. Terraspin touches the Ultimatrix symbol. Terraspin: Message to Plumbers in the local area, Maltruant's helpers are within the castle on the Kinectian's home Planet. Mystrix is already inside, I believe Exo-Skull and Subdora are making their way in. If you don't know what this is about, read the files on Eon and Gavin. Jon out. Terraspin takes his hand off the Ultimatrix and it times out, Terraspin has reverted into Jon. Jon: Hopefully the Plumbers can help. Kai: Yeah but right now, we need to get to the object thing. Jon: Yeah. Kai and Jon move down the room and Jon treads on a button on the floor. Kai: Well it needed to be your turn. A robotic creature about 8 foot tall appears in front of Jon. Robot: Intruder. Jon: I'm here on-- Before Jon can finish the robot has picked him up. The robot then throws Jon and transforms its right hand into a cannon and fires at Jon. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Upgrade. The blast goes through Upgrade. Upgrade goes towards the robot and then merges with it, then short circuits it. Upgrade gets off the deactivated robot. Upgrade: With all these traps, we won't get to the object before Exo-Skull and whoever else is on Maltruant's team. Kai: If Paradox was here it would be easier. Paradox appears out of a portal. Paradox: You called? Kai: I just mentioned your name. Upgrade: Never mind, now you're here can you show us to the object? Paradox: I don't know where the object is within the castle. Kai: So helpful you are. Paradox walks back into the portal and it closes. Upgrade: Though maybe. Kai: Maybe what? Upgrade: This place was built by Hidieye's species, maybe Hidieye can find the object. Upgrade hits the Ultimatrix symbol but turns into Sonic Wolf. Sonic Wolf: Listen Ultimatrix, this better not happen every time I'm around Kai. Kai: I think Sonic Wolf is cute. Sonic Wolf sniffs the floor. Sonic Wolf: I have a scent, get on. Kai: I am not getting on Sonic Wolf! Sonic Wolf: Then I'll leave you here. Sonic Wolf goes onto all four paws and allows Kai to get on. He runs fast after the scent he has picked up on. The end up in a room. The object isn't there, but it is being held by Exo-Skull. Subdora is also in the room. There is lava far down in the room, about 100 feet under the floor. Exo-Skull: You're too late, we have it! Sonic Wolf: No you don't! Kai gets off Sonic Wolf and Sonic Wolf howls at Exo-Skull and Subdora. They fly back and drop the artifact. Kai grabs it. Subdora runs towards Kai and knocks her over and Kai drops the object. Kai is now hanging on the edge of the cliff with lava under her. Sonic Wolf: Kai! Subdora: You fail. We win. Exo-Skull: What's it going to be? Stop us or save your date? Sonic Wolf growls at Exo-Skull. Kai looses her grip and starts to fall. Sonic Wolf sees Magister Trill and the Segmentasapien in a doorway, unknown to Exo-Skull and Subdora. Sonic Wolf jumps after Kai. He catches Kai while she falls and Kai hold onto him for dear life. Sonic Wolf hits the Ultimatrix symbol and turns into Anargy. Anargy puts up a shield around them and they fall into the lava. Exo-Skull and Subdora laugh but the Segmentasapien extends his arms and grabs the object, then Magister Trill fires at Exo-Skull and Subdora causing them to retreat into a portal. Magister Trill then leans over the edge of the cliff and howls into the lava causing the mana sphere protecting Kai and Anargy to fly up. While in the air the Ultimatrix times out turning Anargy into Jon. The Segmentasapien extends his arms and creates a slide which both Kai and Jon slide down. When they are on the ground they stand up. Jon: Thanks, you get the object? T'he Segmentasapien shows it. Paradox enters via his portal.' Paradox: Ah excellent, you got the object. Jon: Actually, Magister Trill and the Segmentasapien got the object. I rescued Kai from the lava. Kai: By jumping in after me. Jon: You're here aren't you? Paradox: Thank you everyone for your help. Come on Jon and Kai, I need to drop you off on Earth first. The Segmentasapien gives the object to Paradox who then enters the portal followed by Kai. Jon shakes Magister Trill's hand and then the Segmentasapien and then enters the portal. They arrive at Hyde Park. Paradox: Thanks again. Until the next time. Paradox leaves. Jon: So, this really hasn't been the date we both planned eh. Kai: No but it was still good. Jon: Next time I'll need to get a Paradox alert so I know when he is coming. Kai: Next time? Jon: Considering today's date wasn't as we planned, I thought you would want to go on another one before I ask you out. Kai: You were going to ask me out? Jon (embarrassed): Did that come out. You don't have to tell me now if you want to, we can have another date before you decide. Kai: I've already decided. Jon: And? Kai kisses Jon. Kai: Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. I'm staying in London for a while as well. So we can have that date again. Jon: Yeah, but since it's 6pm, you want dinner? My treat. Kai: It better be your treat. They walk away holding hands. Major Events Jon and Kai go out Jon and Kai have their first date, but it ruined by Exo-Skull and Subdora Hidieye's Planet is revealed Terraspin makes his first appearance Characters Jon Marron April Marron Kai Green Magister Trill Segmentasapien (First Appearance) Kinectian Paradox Jack Villains Mystrix Exo-Skull (First Appearance) Subdora (First Appearance) Aliens Used * Cannonbolt * Terraspin (First Appearance) * Upgrade * Sonic Wolf (Intended Alien; Hidieye) * Anargy (Cameo) Trivia * Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes